Express Yourself
by i-enjoy-toast
Summary: Harry isn't happy, he finds a room where he can let out his feelings. (i know that this is a bad summary but i assure you that the story is better!)
1. The Room

Author's Note: This is really the first fic that I've written in awhile. It all started because I had nothing better to do in Science class. Please forgive any errors that may be embedded in the story.

Disclaimer: I really don't think that you'd get very much if you tried to sue me anyway but just to get rid of all that legal nonsense I'd like to state that I do not own Harry Potter. The wonderful, beautiful fabulous, spiffing, genius, ect. JK Rowling does. Anything else you recognize doesn't belong to me either. I do however own the plot (as far as I know), a crayon, a pack of gum, a string, 2 hair ties and my soul (for the time being).

Express Yourself 

Chapter 1: The Room

He couldn't stand it anymore, all the happy people walking around, laughing and joking. What made it worse was that 2 of those people happened to be his best friends, although in their case they were flirting. So he snapped, he threw the essay he was working on onto the table and walked out of the portrait without a word to the ensemble of people who had congregated in the common room after classes.

It was really hard to explain what he was feeling because there were so many emotions running through him all at once. He felt guilt for all the deaths he had caused. He felt anger for the no win situations his "destiny" had put him in and for the fact that no one seemed to understand He felt lonely because he didn't have anyone to talk to about how he felt. And he felt left out because his best friends seemed to always be leaving him to pursue "couple time".

Even though he was happy that Ron and Hermione finally figured out that they were meant to be together he wished that things could go back to the way they used to be when it was the three of them. Without his two best friends Harry was lost. And although he would loath to admit it, he was jealous. Harry wanted someone to love like that, someone who would love him back the same way.

While Harry was thinking he had been walking aimlessly around the castle. When he finally began to care where he was going he found himself in a part of the castle that he had never seen before. 'Great, now I'm lost. I'm going to be stuck in the maze of hallways and die of starvation.'

(A.N. Quite the drama queen, isn't he?)

That was when everyone's favorite Gryffindor found it. He was looking for a way back to a more familiar corridor when Harry saw this room at the end of that hall.

It almost seemed to be calling to him and before he even realized what he was doing he was standing in the middle of it. The room was huge, with whitewashed walls. There was a table in the middle of it that was covered with paint splatters of many different colors. Next to the door where Harry had entered was a huge chest and to the right of that he found a bookcase. On the other end of the end of the room sat a couch, and coffee table in front of a fireplace.

Harry's Gryffindor curiosity got the better of him. He went over to the chest and began to look through it. He found tubes of paint, paintbrushes, pencils, erasers, and paper. The paper was kind of yellow but the paint was defiantly still usable. When he took a closer look at the bookcase he found that it was covered with old art books. The room obviously hadn't been used in years.

He fell in love with it immediately, it was exactly what his jumbled brain needed, a way to express himself, a way to get out all those feelings that had been stewing inside him for so long. And a secluded place to do it in.

Harry decided to make this room his own. He wanted it to scream what he was feeling because he couldn't say it out loud. So our little Vango got to work, picking out supplies and beginning his self appointed task.

Hours later the walls were covered with the beginnings of a large mural. He glanced at his watch and was jolted back to reality. 'Fuck! I'm later for dinner!'

He prepared for an interrogation about where he was, cleaned up and ran to the great hall as fast as he could.

Everyone was already there and it looked like they were almost finished.

"Harry! Where were you?" Hermione asked. She looked like she had been worried and Harry almost felt bad for the way he just got up and left like that. He gave her an apologetic smile and answered, "I'm sorry, I just needed some air."

"You really shouldn't be wandering around like that, it's dangerous. You could have..."

"Mione, Harry's fine, leave it." Cut in Ron. Harry sighed as he sensed the brewing of yet another one of their flirty fights.

"You know what? I'm not really hungry, I'll talk to you guys later." And with that he got up and strode out of the Great Hall. He was thinking about whether or not to go back to the room when he hit a solid, moving object. Both he and the object fell to the cold stone floor in a tangle of limbs and shouts.

"Hey! Watch where you're...Oh it's you." Said a voice from above Harry. Apparently the object he ran into was a person, but not just any person, Draco Malfoy.

"Nice to see you too, Malfoy. And as much as I'm enjoying this little encounter all good things must come to an end. So if you wouldn't mind getting off me I'll be on my way."

Malfoy looked embarrassed as he got up and left without another word. 'That's it. The world has gone nutters! And did I just see Draco Malfoy blush? Maybe I'm going crazy.' With a sigh Harry headed up to Gryffindor tower to finish the essay he had been working on before.

The next day after classes he decided to go back up to the room and work on his drawing.

But when he got there he found that his drawing had been continued. Harry walked closer to it and really looked at the wall. It seemed that someone had picked up where he left off.

Harry wanted to be mad that someone intruded into his space but he couldn't bring himself to be. There was something about the new parts of the mural that pulled him in. They bother contrasted and blended with Harry's part at the same time. It was like the artist understood what Harry was going through and he was trying to tell Harry his story.

Harry had a sudden urge to answer the mystery artist. He picked up his supplies and began to paint.

And that's how it began, a sorted love affair with a painting and the artist behind it.


	2. The mystery artist

Disclaimer: I really don't think that you'd get very much if you tried to sue me anyway but just to get rid of all that legal nonsense I'd like to state that I do not own Harry Potter. The wonderful, beautiful fabulous, spiffing, genius, ect. JK Rowling does. Anything else you recognize doesn't belong to me either. I do however own the plot (as far as I know), a crayon, a pack of gum, a string, 2 hair ties and my soul (for the time being). 

Author's Note: I hoped you liked the first chapter. I know that you are all aware of who the mystery artist is but oh well, it was obvious that Harry and Draco were going to get together the minute that you picked these two for a pairing so just sit back and enjoy the show without being picky. The wait in-between chapters is going to depend on whether or not I really need to pay attention in class on any given day. So please don't be upset if it takes a little while for me to update, it's only because I value school over Harry Potter fics. (did I just say that?)

Chapter 2: The mystery artist 

_And that's how it began, a sorted love affair with a painting and the artist behind it._

Harry finally felt as if he had someone to confide in. It almost made it better that he didn't know who the other person was. This way he could paint anything he wanted without worrying whether or not the other party would change their opinion of him. Harry didn't feel like he needed to be the golden boy anymore. He could finally for once in his life be whomever he wanted and it felt good.

Although he liked the way things were, part of him almost needed to know who this other person was. Parts of him needed to talk to them face to face and see if they could have some sort of relationship outside of paintings.

So subconsciously Harry began to show up to the room at weird times. In the back of his mind he knew that this would at some point reveal the mystery artist.

As it turned out, he was right. On one of these occasions Harry walked in only to find that he was not alone. Someone was already in there with his back to him, completely absorbed in what they were doing. All Harry would see of them was a head of white/blond hair, which left no doubt as to who exactly this was. Draco Malfoy. A million thoughts flew into Harry's head. But all he seemed to get out was... "Who?...Wha...?...Where?"

Draco whipped around looking like a deer caught in the headlights. He stared at Harry with wide blue/gray eyes. His eyebrows had disappeared behind his hair and his mouth was so open that Harry was sure his jaw almost hit the floor. The Gryffindor couldn't help but think how adorable he looked like that. Unfortunately for him, though, Draco seemed to regain his control within seconds.

The blond flashed him a smile (which looked kind of weird on him seeing as Harry had only ever seen him smirk.) He then said in a controlled tone," Eloquent as always, Harry. I guess that just leaves why and how."

"Wait did you just call me Harry?" The poor boy was so confused. He didn't know whether to be happy, sad, relived, disgusted or what. And the fact that he really wasn't all that upset about the mystery person being the Slytherin Ice Prince himself only flustered him more.

"Well, by the was you and I have been communication lately I figured it was obvious that we should drop the last name bullshit."

"Right...but that still doesn't answer my first question."

Harry's head was spinning; he started to feel as if he had no control over anything. "I think I need to sit down."

He started to sway and Draco rushed over o him and led him over to the couch. He then congerred a glass of water and handed it to Harry. The brunette gulped down the water while trying to get a grasp on what was going on.

When he finally got his head basically clear he decided to start asking some of the questions in his head. He looked up at Draco and was mildly surprised to see concern on his face. 'Well that's one more question to add to the list.'

Taking a deep breath he began what he was sure to be a long discussion.

"Did you know it was me?"

With that one simple question Draco's features went from concerned to Guilty. It really was amazing how easy it was to read Draco's emotions.

"Honestly? Yes. You see I followed you here that first day."

"Why?"

"Well, I was taking a walk, trying to get away from Crabbe and Goyle (those morons) and I saw you coming down the hall looking so distressed that I was worried you'd do something stupid. So I followed you. When you got to the room and I saw you start to draw I was relived that you had an outlet for your emotions. After last year you seemed to really close up and that's not good. Anyway, when I looked at your drawing I was mesmerized. I saw all the pain and anguish put into it. That's why I continued it. I wanted to show you that you weren't alone." When Draco finished his speech there was silence for a moment and then Harry asked another question that had been burning inside him.

"Why do you care?"

Draco sighed and looked at Harry for a moment as if deciding what to say. His eyes dropped to his hands when he answered." You don't deserve to feel like this."

"Who are you and what have you done with Malfoy?"

"Bloody Hell, Potter! You really are stupid aren't you? I mean I know I always said it but I thought you'd at least have some sense." While he was talking he had gotten up and started to pace. He suddenly stopped and looked at Harry. "It seems that I need to spell this out for you. There is NO Malfoy. There was NEVER a Malfoy. That is all bullshit I created to appease my father."

"Oh" More silence, then "How do I know you're not going to hand me over to Voldamort? Harry was now standing with his arms crossed over his chest. Draco shrugged "Well, I could just tell you that I'm not going to and that I've actually been spying for the order of the phoenix for about a year now. Grimauld Place really isn't that bad although Mrs. Black's portrait can be really annoying."

"Oh."

"My God Harry we've got to work on your vocabulary and your wardrobe."

"Must you insult me?"

Draco sent Harry a smirk. "You're the one that got all mad when I was being sincere."

At that Harry got a bit flustered. "I guess I was hoping you'd settle somewhere in the middle. Then again you've never been one to do things half way."

Harry was again graced with one of Draco's few real smiles. "So you've noticed."

'Why am I flirting with him? This is Draco Malfoy! The guy had made my life miserable for the past 5 ½ years!'

: Actually, he's eased up a lot this year. Besides he really seems like he wants to help you and before you knew it was Malfoy you were ready to jump in bed with this person:

'He could be lying.'

: No one that paints like that is lying. You need someone to talk to, here he is:

'When did my inner voice get so annoyingly right?'

: When you got so annoyingly oblivious:

"Harry, Harry!" Draco, who again looked worried, startled the Gryffindor out of his bicker match with the voices in his head.

"Sorry, I was just thinking."

"Don't hurt yourself." Draco smirked.

"Oh please, that's the oldest line in the book. Get some new material!" The raven-haired boy rolled his eyes.

"Hey, that's a classic." Draco took on a mock offended look.

And that was the end for any hope of a serious discussion. They spent the next 3 hour talking and laughing. They spoke of safe topics like food and favorite colors. Neither mentioned the meanings of the painting or anything about friends or family.

**Scene**

please review!!!!!!!!!


	3. Reconciliation with friends

Disclaimer: I really don't think that you'd get very much if you tried to sue me anyway but just to get rid of all that legal nonsense I'd like to state that I do not own Harry Potter. The wonderful, beautiful fabulous, spiffing, genius, ect. JK Rowling does. Anything else you recognize doesn't belong to me either. I do however own the plot (as far as I know), a crayon, a pack of gum, a string, 2 hair ties and my soul (for the time being).

Author's note: Thank you to those who reviewed, I love hearing from people and getting mail! In response to those of you who wanted longer chapters, I really don't think it's going to happen because I don't have the time to sit here and type it all. I'm sorry if that bothers anyone but it really can't be helped. I'd also like to apologize for not updating in about a week, I had wanted to get this chapter out before this but between rehearsal and school I really didn't have the time. With that I encourage you all to enjoy the show!

Chapter 3: Reconciliation with friends

They spoke of safe topics like food and favorite colors. Neither mentioned the meanings of the painting or anything about friends or family.

"You're favorite food is tacos? Wow, I never would have guessed that in a million years."

"I can't help it, they are just soooo good. A lot better then that crap I have to eat at home. Finger foods are not aloud at Malfoy manner." Harry collapsed into a fit of giggles. Draco couldn't help but feel on top of the world at that moment. He wanted to make Harry smile forever; he wanted to make it so Harry was never sad again.

It was rare to see the Gryffindor smile these days. Draco knew, he'd been watching. He always watched Harry. It started out as a tactic to find Potter's weaknesses. But soon Draco found that he wanted to protect Harry's weaknesses. He found himself becoming slightly obsessed with Harry (not in a creepy stalker way. More in the "you're always on my mind" kind of way.) He could read the Gryffindor like an open book. Draco knew that he hadn't been as lively for about a year now and it hurt him that he couldn't do anything about it.

The worst part was pretending that he hated the "golden boy" and continuously coming up with new ways to make him miserable just to keep up appearances. But now he didn't have to do that and it felt great to be able to talk civilly with his secret crush, let alone laughing with him.

"Draco, Draco!" (Our boys space a lot don't they?) The Slytherin looked up into those green eyes to find them staring back in confusion and slight concern. 'Yay! He's concerned about me.'

: What is wrong with you? You're turning into a little pussy!

'I know, and the sad thing is that I don't care.'

Harry smiled at Draco's behavior and repeated himself. "I said we'd better get back, it's way past curfew."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. See you tomorrow in class." Draco was still distracted from his previous chat with himself.

"Umm tomorrow is Saturday." Harry put his hand on Draco's forehead as if to check for a fever. "Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yes, Potter, I'm fine." He began to walk out the door but before he was out of sight he turned around. "I'll see you tomorrow in here, after breakfast, OK?

"Sounds good."

"Good, it's a date then." And with that he left Harry to contemplate the meaning of those words.

Harry shook his head to clear his thoughts. He didn't think he'd ever been so confused him his life. One minute he thought that he and Malfoy hated each other. The next, Malfoy is the mural person. 'I swear the entire world had gone batty. Next Snape will be spotted in a pink tu tu, picking flowers and singing show tunes.' Harry shrugged at the thought and walked up to Gryffindor tower.

When he got back to his dorm he was pleased to find that all his dorm mates were asleep. He was getting sick of the constant questions about his "walks". He wanted to tell them but he didn't think they'd understand his art. And they defiantly wouldn't understand the dueling paintbrush thing that had been going on, especially not with Draco. So he decided to keep it a secret. That way it wouldn't end up in the papers.

"Harry! Wake up, mate, you're going to miss breakfast." Ron shook Harry awake.

"I'm awake! Let me just take a shower and I'll meet you in the common room."

"Alright." And with that Ron turned to leave the room. "Hurry up though, I'm hungry!"

Harry shook his head at his best friend and went into the shower. He was in a really good mood today, he really wasn't all that upset about Ron and Hermione ignoring him, he realized that he'd been doing the same thing to them. 'I really should make it up to them.'

He finished his shower and made his way downstairs to find Ron and Hermione in the common room looking at him guiltily. "Listen Harry, we wanted to apologize for not really spending a lot of time with you lately." Hermione looked really upset at herself.

"Yeah, mate, we really shouldn't have gotten so rapped up in each other." Ron wouldn't meet his eyes. Harry grinned at them and pulled them both into a hug.

"That's alright. Truth be told I've been kind of a loner lately too so we're all at fault. I was thinking we should spend some time together soon. To make up for lost time."

Hermione and Ron looked confused. They obviously had expected their friend to lash out at them like he had done so often in the past.

"Are you Ok, Harry" Hermione went to check his head for a fever. "You're not acting like yourself."

Harry stepped away from her and laughed. "'Mione, I'm fine. I've just decided that life is too short to be angry all the time."

She still looked a bit suspicious but she nodded and backed off. Ron on the other hand looked exceptionally happy to have his best friend back.

"Why don't we hang out today then? We can play chess or quidditch or something!"

Harry smiled but remembered his "date" with Draco. "I've actually got something to do after breakfast but I can meet you on the quidditch pitch after lunch."

"Sounds good! Enough of this talking, I need food!" Without another look at either of his companions he exited through the portrait.

Before Harry could follow Hermione grabbed his arm and looked at him seriously again.

"Harry, I know you like your privacy and I know Ron and I haven't been around but if you need someone to talk to about anything, I'm here."

Harry smiled at her. "I know 'Mione, but I think I'm going to keep this to myself for now, at least until I know what it really is. I promise as soon as I'm ready to talk you'll be the first to know." She stared at him for a moment before nodding.

Scene 

Please tell me what you think!


	4. water balloonspaint walls fun

Disclaimer: I really don't think that you'd get very much if you tried to sue me anyway but just to get rid of all that legal nonsense I'd like to state that I do not own Harry Potter. The wonderful, beautiful fabulous, spiffing, genius, ect. JK Rowling does. Anything else you recognize doesn't belong to me either. I do however own the plot (as far as I know), a crayon, a pack of gum, a string, 2 hair ties and my soul (for the time being).

Author's note: Another thanks to all of you wonderful humans who took the time to review my rambling crap I call a story! I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Halloween is in 2 days and I'm in a spiffing mood! HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 4: water balloonspaint walls fun

Draco couldn't help staring at the entrance to the great hall, waiting for Harry to come in. He was beginning to think that he'd skipped breakfast when the door opened and the Gryffindor golden trio walked in laughing and joking. It was as if they'd all been sent back in time; lately this sight was few and far between.

As it turned out Draco wasn't the only one who noticed the sudden change in the 3. The entire great hall seemed to suddenly buzz with life, like a spell had been lifted from the school.

It really was interesting how much the trio effected the mood of the rest of the school. Draco hadn't noticed that everyone seemed to take their cues from Harry and his friends. If they were happy everyone was happy and if they were sad then everyone was subdued.

Harry caught Draco looking at him and smiled. Draco couldn't help but smile back. The raven-haired boy was infectious. For the rest of breakfast Draco ate while sneaking glances across the hall when he thought no one was looking. During one of those times he didn't notice a pair of eyes watching him from across the hall. If he had he would have seen that they belonged to the bushy haired brainiac herself.

Draco, still oblivious to the calculating look he was receiving, managed to get Harry's attention and signaled to him to meet in the room ASAP. The blond stood and made his way to their room. He decided to paint while he waited for his friend...err...whatever they were.

He was in a really good mood so he picked out bright colours and he began to paint on some paper he found in the cabinet. When Harry finally got there Draco was lost in his own little world.

The Gryffindor came in quietly, walked over behind Draco and watched him. The blond looked so cute when he was concentrating on something. The mask that he normally wore was nonexistent and Harry could read him easily. He was obviously in a good mood. Harry hoped that he was the reason for this burst of Euphoria in the Slytherin just like Draco had been the reason for his.

Draco soon finished and put his brushes down.

"That's beautiful."

The blond jumped and turned to face Harry. "Why is it that you always seem to sneak up on me when I'm painting?"

"Just lucky I guess."

They both smiled at each other until Draco decided that something needed to be done about his mess. He began to clean and Harry Helped so the process didn't take all that long considering the huge mess that Draco had made.

When the two finished their task they went over to the couch so that they could talk.

"So I noticed you and the wonder twins patched things up." Draco was obviously fishing for information while trying not to cross any invisible lines that had been had been put up between them. Painting was different then saying things out loud.

Harry didn't have a problem talking about this though. "Yeah, I decided that it was stupid for us not to be talking, especially when time could run out any day now." Harry's eyes dropped to the floor. It was plain to Draco that the upcoming war was bothering the Gryffindor.

Suddenly he got a great idea to get Harry's mind off all the doom and gloom of his everyday life. He jumped up and got out his wand. He cast a few muttered spells and big barrels filled with water balloons appeared next to a blank wall. Harry just stood there and watched him. It was amazing how differently Draco behaved when he wasn't in front of people. It was like he was schizophrenic. Whatever he was Harry defiantly liked this Draco.

"What are you doing?" Draco turned to the bemused Gryffindor and smiled.

"I'be always wanted to try this. I saw some muggles doing it once when I was younger but father just said that I needed to act like a Malfoy and pulled me along." For a moment Harry could see the pain still left from Draco's childhood but the blond quickly shook it off and continued.

"These balloons are filled with different colours of paint. We're going to throw them at the wall and it will make pretty colours."

He picked up a balloon and threw it at the wall to demonstrate. It broke easily, splattering blue paint all over the wall. Harry looked around and wondered why it hadn't caused a mess when Draco answered his unasked question.

"I cast a few spells to keep the paint mainly on the wall."

"Ohhh. That explains why we don't look like smurfs right now."

Draco looked confused at the muggle pop culture reference but decided to ignore it. "Go ahead, try it!"

Harry tenderly picked one up and turned to the wall. Without warning he hurled it at a spot directly above where Draco had thrown his. It too broke easily, spreading red paint across the once while space.

He felt a strange sense of satisfaction from that one simply activity. For the rest of the morning the two ex-enemies raged a war against the wall. The winners at the end were without a doubt the paint flingers.

Draco took out his wand again, congered up a camera and took a picture of their masterpiece.

"Why are you taking a picture of it? It will be there for awhile." Harry asked as he got out his wand and cleaned away the extra balloons.

"Well, I was actually going to clean the wall so that we could do it again."

"Oh, that's a good idea."

"I know, I'm a genius." Draco smirked at Harry and got rid of the paint.

The two of them sat on the couch again and Draco looked at his watch. "Well, we've got an hour till lunch. Want to play the question game?"

Harry looked at him weird. "What is that?"

"Well you ask a question and the other person answers it. It's really quite simple."

"Umm, ok, you start."

Draco smirked and got comfortable.

"Mountains or beach?"

"The mountains. Pancakes or French toast?"

"French toast."

And it went on like that for a while, both of them asking easy questions. But after "Potions or Transfiguration?" Draco decided to step it up a bit.

"What's your favorite memory?"

Harry was a bit thrown for a moment before he smiled and answered, "When I found out I was a wizard."

Draco was confused at that." You mean you didn't always know?"

The Gryffindor was startled. "Umm I think it's time for lunch. I'll see you tomorrow." He got up and walked out leaving a very confused and hurt Draco Malfoy in his wake.

Scene

Please review!!!!


	5. The many faces of Draco

Disclaimer: I really don't think that you'd get very much if you tried to sue me anyway but just to get rid of all that legal nonsense I'd like to state that I do not own Harry Potter. The wonderful, beautiful fabulous, spiffing, genius, ect. JK Rowling does. Anything else you recognize doesn't belong to me either. I do however own the plot (as far as I know), a crayon, a pack of gum, a string, 2 hair ties and my soul (for the time being).

Author's note: Thanks to my faithful readers that are still reading this and reviewing! I'll most likely get the next chapter out after my show which is next weekend so this will have to tide u over till then. Peace and love!

Chapter 5: The many faces of Draco

Draco walked into the great hall about 10 min. later. Harry was already there, talking to his friends. He was still hurt and confused about why "Harry just fled but he decided to push it away like he did everything else that bothered him.

The young Malfoy had begun suppressing bad thoughts at a young age. Like when his father would put him down and chastise him for not being the perfect Malfoy. He knew that he'd have to come to terms with all this sometime but he wasn't ready yet.

It was because of this that he came up with his split personality. He created both as a defense mechanism to make sure that he was hurt as little as possible.

The first, "The Slytherin Ice Prince" was created originally to appease his father. As long as Draco was a cold, heartless bastard that always came out on top. Lucius was happy and when he was happy Draco got less beatings. Later, when Draco went to school he found that he could blame people's dislike for him and anytime he got below that perfect score on this personality. He thought that as long as they didn't really know him they couldn't really hate him.

The second, the one that he used when he was around Harry (and his real friends) was created as an outlet for the good part of him that always wanted to get out. He really liked being happy; it was fun to do crazy things like throw water balloons at the wall or just talk with his friends.

The problem was juggling the two and his real self. He honestly didn't know who he really was. Was he the people he created or was there actually a third person hiding underneath?

He had a feeling that he had become something of a mix of the two. The only problem with that was that, like Harry had stated, he never did anything halfway. He was whomever then group he was with at that time needed him to be. Draco never got to be who he really was. It was this that made him fall for Harry. He and the Gryffindor had a lot in common, with their horrid childhoods and always being seen for a name.

Draco sighed and sat down at the Slytherin table.

"Maybe I'm making too much out of this."

"Making too much out of what, Draco darling?" The blond was startled seeing as he hadn't realized that he had spoken out loud. He quickly looked up to find Pansy staring at him expectantly.

Draco smiled at her and answered "nothing" as nonchalantly as possible. Unfortunately Draco's ploy to get around answering the nosiest girl in school was a failure.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy! I've known you since we were in diapers! I know when you're lying and if you don't tell me this instant what you are talking about I will make sure that Mcgonagall finds out who charmed her chalk last week!"

By the end of Pansy's tirade she had reached maximum volume and she was attracting attention from the rest of the great hall. Draco, not wanting to expose his deepest darkest secret in front of the entire school and not knowing how else to get the persistent girl off his back, pulled Pansy out of her seat and dragged her out of the great hall and into a nearby abandoned class room.

He slammed the door shut and turned around to glare at her. "Must you broadcast everything to the masses!?"

Pansy just smirked at him; she knew that she was going to get what she wanted. If it was one thing she knew, it was how to work Draco. The boy was so predictable; all you had to do was push the right buttons. It was then that she realized that she'd need to push one more to get him to spill. "You know as well as I do that I wasn't going to tell them anything unless I didn't get what I wanted and that still stands. So unless you're ready to talk I've got some "broadcasting" to do." With that said she tried to push Draco out of the way. He was too quick for her and stepped completely in front of the exit before she had a chance. The two stared at each other for a long time before anything happened.

Draco broke first as Pansy had suspected he would. (He really was all bark and no bite.)

"You scheming little Bitch! Did it ever occur to you that I might want to keep something to myself?" Pansy blinked at him in confusion as if she didn't understand the concept of privacy.

"No"

The blond just rolled his eyes at her before speaking again. "Fine, you are aware that I've had a 'thing' for Potter for awhile no."

Pansy gave him a disbelieving stare. "A thing? Sweetie, you've been head over heels for that boy since you first laid eyes on him! Disgusting really."

The poor boy let out a frustrated moan and sat on the ground. It was times like these that really made him revaluate his choice in friends.

"Fine! I'm head over heels! Happy now?"

She just smiled at him in a patronizing manor and nodded.

Draco sighed and continued. "Well something happened and we're kind of talking."

Pansy stared at him blankly. "So what's the problem?" "That is the problem, we're only talking and not even about what we should be. I have no idea where we stand. Are we friends? Are we dating? Does he even like boys?"

The flustered blond was now up and pacing the room with his arms flailing about in an aggravated manner. Pansy just rolled her eyes. "Must you define everything? You should be happy that Potter is even talking to you civilly now. My advice to you is to let whatever this is run it's course, when the boy is ready he'll let you know what he wants. Now if you'll excuse me I'm late for my 1:00." Without another word she turned her heel and left the room.

'That girl really is annoyingly right all the time.' Draco thought as he made his way out of the classroom and through the halls.

SCENE

Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. I can’t keep doing this

Disclaimer: I really don't think that you'd get very much if you tried to sue me anyway but just to get rid of all that legal nonsense I'd like to state that I do not own Harry Potter. The wonderful, beautiful fabulous, spiffing, genius, ect. JK Rowling does. Anything else you recognize doesn't belong to me either. I do however own the plot (as far as I know), a crayon, a pack of gum, a string, 2 hair ties and my soul (for the time being).

Author's note: I'm wicked sorry that it's taken so long for me to update, first I was busy with our show and then my computer crashed so it's been a bitch trying to get this chapter written and up. This chapter has a bit of Harry Draco bonding in it so I hope you'll all enjoy. And for those of you who have been waiting for them to finally get together that will be happening within the next 2 chapters (I hope). Well that's it for now, Enjoy the show!!!!!!

Chapter 6: I can't keep doing this

Harry dove 20 feet before he pulled into a barrel turn. He loved flying, always had and always will. It was the one thing that made him forget all of his numerous responsibilities to the wizarding world.

Today was not exception, infact he was in a better mood then he usually was when he flew. The unspoken argument between him and his friends was finally over. Harry hadn't noticed how much he actually counted on Ron and Hermione's love and support until now. In addition to having his friends back he was also beginning to enjoy Draco's company.

There had always been something that attracted him to the blond and now that all the hostility was gone Harry was beginning to really like talking to him. He respected his blunt honesty and he relished in his spontaneity.

The Gryffindor took another dive before landing gracefully next to Hermione. Ron was still in the air doing laps. 'Mione looked up from her book smiled at him.

"Tired?"

"Alittle, I'm so out of shape."

She nodded and then looked at him like she wanted to ask him something but it wasn't a good idea.

Harry sighed in exasperation and sat down. "'Mione, if you want to ask me something do it, I'm not going to bite your head off." She gave him "the look" at that statement so he tried to amend it. "I'm sorry about last year but I was under a lot of pressure then."

"But nothing has changed since then, why so calm now?"

Harry blushed and looked away, "Is something going on between you and Malfoy?"

He looked like a deer caught in the proverbial headlights before he got control of his body again and asked in a forced nonchalant voice "Why would you say that?"

Hermione snorted uncharacteristically "Oh come on Harry! That display just now only proves that there is!"

Harry looked down at his hands as though they were the most interesting things he'd ever seen. After a few moments of silence he answered.

"We seem to have found something in common which has caused us to spend some time together."

"What could you possibly have in common with him?" The statement was not said disdainfully but confused.

"I really don't want to tell you that right now, I don't think you'd understand."

She looked alittle hurt at that last statement but didn't push. The next minute Ron landed next to them and checked his watch. "Oh good, its dinner time, I'm starving." So the trio made their way into the great hall with the rest of the school. When Harry walked in he caught Draco's eye and smiled before going over to the Gryffindor table.

The next week went on a lot like that. When the boys were alone in the room they would talk, paint and just generally have fun together. When they were in public they would completely ignore the other's presence.

Draco was going crazy. On one hand he loved being around Harry so much and being able to talk with him and make him laugh. On the other hand it was torture because he wanted to kiss him or run his fingers through those wild raven locks. The worst part was the not knowing how Harry felt. Atleast if he knew that there was no chance he could move on. He was finally sure that Harry swung his way because of a few comments he made during one of their conversations but he wasn't sure if he was interested in him.

Harry on the other hand was happier then ever, he was blissfully unaware of Draco's not so plutonic feelings towards him.

Friday after classes Harry was in the room drawing when Draco walked in.

"Wow you're here before me for once, I should call the news papers." Harry turned around at the sound of Draco's firmilar drawl and smiled.

"You could but it would blow our cover."

The blond shrugged and made his way over to the green eyed wonder boy. He looked over his shoulder at the paper Harry was working on and snorted. "Typical Gryffindor."

The picture was of a proud lion with a border of red and gold. Draco rolled his eyes and went to sit on the couch.

"Hey, I'm not drawing it for me, it's a Christmas present for Ron." Harry tried to defend as he put down his materials and went to sit next to the Slytherin.

"Getting started a bit early aren't you? It's only October."

"Yeah well I have a lot to do."

Draco nodded. "So what are you getting me for Christmas then?"

Harry smiled and shook his head at Draco's childishness. "That's for me to know and you to find out, you selfish little sod."

The blond pouted but suddenly smiled. "Ok, how about this, I'll tell you what you're getting."

"No, that takes all the fun out of it."

"Yeah, I know, that's why I was going to lie to you about what you're getting."

Harry rolled his eyes and hit Draco with a pillow. "Hey that just missed my hair!" Draco yelped and attempted to smooth his already perfectly placed golden locks.

Harry just rolled his eyes at his antics before he remembered something. "Did you do your potions homework? I need help."

The other boy plastered on a mock-offended look. "Oh, so you abuse me and now you want me to do your homework! I don't think so!" 

"Oh come on, I hardly touched you, let alone abused you. And I only asked for your help not for you to do it for me."

The Slytherin just grinned at him. "I know." For the next half-hour Draco tried to explain the importance of monks wood in a sleeping potion to an incredibly frustrated Harry.

'He looks so cute when he gets all flustered.'

Harry was doing some calculations while Draco waited to see if he got the right answer. The blond couldn't help watching the raven-haired boy. He felt the need to touch him so he reached out as if he were in a trance towards the other boy's head, but before he could reach it…

"Ohhh! I think I got it, Look!"

Draco jumped and pulled his hand away faster then a first year runs from fluffy, it took him a minute to realize what had happened and when he did he mentally smacked himself. He quickly turned his attention back to Harry's homework and screwed on a smile. "That's great Harry."

The other boy was thankfully too excited to notice Draco's slip up.

'I can't keep doing this, I need to talk to him.'

:He cursed that damn girl for always being right.

**SCENE**


	7. What do you want

Disclaimer: I really don't think that you'd get very much if you tried to sue me anyway but just to get rid of all that legal nonsense I'd like to state that I do not own Harry Potter. The wonderful, beautiful fabulous, spiffing, genius, ect. JK Rowling does. Anything else you recognize doesn't belong to me either. I do however own the plot (as far as I know), a crayon, a pack of gum, a string, 2 hair ties and my soul (for the time being). 

Author's note: I'd like to start off by saying thank you to my reviewers. I love you all! I only wish there were more of you. I hope you all like this chapter; it's one of my favorites so far. I wanted to get this up sooner but there has been a lot of happenings in who Ville between me going on collage tours and everyday high school Drama. (Onstage and otherwise.) So without any further ado I'd like to present chapter 7, Enjoy!

Chapter 7: What do you want 

Two days later when Harry was on his way to the room in order to meet Draco, he literally ran into Justin Finch-Fletchley. Books and papers went flying and the two boys landed in a tangle of limbs on the hard stone floor. Justin, who was on top, groaned and lifted himself from the other boy. "I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going."

Harry rubbed the bump that was forming on the back of his head and smiled weakly at Justin. "That's ok, neither was I. At least neither of us was were horribly injured." The two of them chuckled at that.

"Umm Justin, do you think that you could get off me now?" The Hufflepuff flushed, got off Harry immediately and began picking up his books and papers as quickly as possible. Harry followed his example and retrieved his things as well. Justin finished first and helped Harry get his.

"Thanks"

"No problem, I'll see you around." He leaned forward and kissed Harry on the cheek before making a hasty exit down the hall.

The Gryffindor stood there for a moment, not really sure what just happened. He shrugged his shoulders and continued on his way.

Meanwhile a young blond was angrily pacing around an old art room. He was pissed, annoyed angry and jealous all at once. How could Harry be flirting only to have it all spoiled by a fucking Hufflepuff!

'Let whatever this is run it's course' she says. 'Annoyingly right my ass! That bitch was wrong and now I've lost Harry!'

:Oh will you shut up! You haven't lost anything; you don't even know what happened. Why don't you talk to him before you start jumping to conclusions: The voice in his head was beginning to sound oddly like Pansy.

It was at that moment that the door opened and in walked Harry.

"You will never believe was just…what's wrong? Harry's expression changed from confused/amused to confused/concerned.

Draco began to pace again as he babbled about everything that had been going on in his head. "'What's wrong' he says. What's fucking wrong? I'LL TELL YOU WHAT'S FUCKING WRONG! I spend weeks dropping hints and flirting with you, just hoping that you will get the hint and tell me what you want! But then you go and flirt with that Hufflepuff in the hall and I have no idea what we are! What the hell do you want Harry? WHAT THE FUCK ARE WE?!"

After the blonde's explosion the room was silent. The two occupants stood locked in a staring contest that seemed to last forever. Draco's gaze was expectant and Harry's was a sea of confusion until it clicked.

"You saw that and you like me and…you're jealous." Harry's head was reeling, he couldn't even form full sentences.

The Slytherin was aghast at the last statement. "I am not jealous! I simply want to know where we stand because I'm sick of not knowing and… and…" He broke off as he tried to decide whether to admit what came next. "I'm jealous."

Harry's eye's widened. It was different to have someone rather then you just speculating.

"So, you really do like me?" At Draco's nod he continued. " You know what, I think I need to go to…I need to go." Harry made to leave but Draco's voice stopped him.

"Harry, look I'm…"

"No!" The Gryffindor cut him off. "Don't be sorry. I just need to think. I'll see you tomorrow."

Having said what was needed he left and ran up to his dorm, ignoring questions that were thrown at him by his peers. He was relived to find his room empty. He rushed over to his bed and pulled out a sketchpad from under his pillow. He needed to get his thoughts together before he decided what to do and the best way to do that was drawing. So he began to sketch out a shape without even really knowing what he was doing. While he did this, time passed and thoughts flew around his head. He was pretty sure he liked the blond too but he wasn't sure if he was ready for a relationship. He also didn't want to jeopardize his friendship.

Suddenly the room to the dorm flew open to reveal a very pissed off Hermione. "Do you have any idea how long I've been outside that door calling your name?"

Harry was stunned; he hadn't noticed anything that was going on outside the door. He sighed, put down his sketchbook and looked at Hermione.

"Look 'Mione, I really don't want to talk to anyone right now."

She crossed her arms and glared at him. "I don't really care what you want, you bipolar little twit! You are going to talk to be whether you like it or not. There is obviously something bothering you and you need to talk to someone to someone or you're going to turn right back into the annoying broody Harry and I've become quite fond of happy Harry, except for the fact that he sneaks off at odd times and doesn't tell me anything! So tell me what's going on!"

Harry had backed up to his headboard at that point with Hermione almost on top of him as she yelled.

"Umm 'Mione" he said in a meek voice.

"What?"

"You kind of need to back off a bit."

In a split second all the anger in her eyes was gone and she looked around as if just noticing where she was. "Oh, sorry about that." She blushed and moved to sit next to sit next to him on the bed.

Once they were both sitting comfortably she spoke again but it a much calmer tone then before.

"Ok, now tell me what's going on so I can help you."

Harry ran a hand through his messy raven locks, trying to stall so he could figure out where to begin. "Alright, so you know how I told you Draco and I have been talking?" She raised an eyebrow at the use of the blonde's first name but nodded for him to continue.

He explained everything to her from beginning, right up until an hour ago when Draco had confessed his true feelings. When he was done he watched Hermione for her reaction.

She was in calculation mode, running through all the information she had just received and what she had seen within the past few months. It all seemed feasible, Malfoy had been a lot less aggravating this year, in fact he hadn't really acknowledged any of the Gryffindors in public all year.

"Well I guess there is only one question you have to ask yourself." Harry tilted his head to one side and gave her a confused look. "Do you feel the same way about him as he feels about you?"

Harry was floored by her reaction to all of this. "You mean you're not upset?"

Hermione sighed and went into tutoring mode so she could explain what was going on in her head. "Harry, I won't lie to you and say that I'm not surprised and a little skeptical about this entire situation, but I do know that you've been happier these past few weeks then you've been in a long time and anyone that can do that for you is worth a second chance. So once again, do you feel the same way?"

Harry stared at her for a long time. His mind was a jumble with everything that had been going on. He let his eyes drop from his friend to his lap where he saw the sketchpad that he had been using just minutes before. It was open to the page he had been working on and staring up at him was the answer to that burning question, the unmistakable face of Draco Malfoy.

** Scene**

Please review!!! **gets down on knees and begs** It always brightens up my day to see a review in my mail, so please have a heart and click the button.


	8. I want you

Disclaimer: I really don't think that you'd get very much if you tried to sue me anyway but just to get rid of all that legal nonsense I'd like to state that I do not own Harry Potter. The wonderful, beautiful fabulous, spiffing, genius, ect. JK Rowling does. Anything else you recognize doesn't belong to me either. I do however own the plot (as far as I know), a crayon, a pack of gum, a string, 2 hair ties and my soul (for the time being).

Author's note: I'm sooooooooooo sorry that took so long! I've been really busy with everything that's going on right now. We just started rehearsals for the spring play and between that and school it's been crazy. I hope you all like this chapter, it has what you've all been waiting for in it ;). I'll try to get the next one up quicker but I'm not gonna make any promises for fear of breaking them. Thank you again to all my fantabulious reviewers!!!!!! I 3 you all!!!!!! And without further ado, on with the show!

Chapter 8: I want you.

The next morning found Harry wide-awake bright and early. He could hardly sleep the night before after his revelation and he wanted to tell Draco right away. The problem with that was that he had told the blond that he would see him the next day. So instead he spent the rest of the night showing 'Mione sketches. She of course loved them but she was mad that he hadn't told her about his talent before.

Now he was on his way as fast as he could to the room. He was hoping that Draco would be there soon so he could talk to him. When Harry finally reached his destination he walked in, expecting to find it empty. What he found, however, was the ice prince himself asleep on the couch with dried tear tracks down his face.

Harry was almost unwilling to wake him. The slytherin looked so vulnerable, just lying there like an angel. Harry suddenly had an urge to draw this heart wrenching sight. He needed to capture it so that he could always have this rare moment. Draco was never this open when he was awake. He was always making jokes to hide what he was really thinking and in public he, of course, had the 'evil' persona. This was a new side of the blond that Harry found he wanted to see more often. He felt privileged to be seeing this hidden part of Draco and alittle guilty, as if he were intruding on his private thoughts. The raven-haired boy pushed that feeling away and finished up his drawing. When he was just putting on the finishing touches the blond began to stir. The Gryffindor quickly hid his masterpiece under the couch, for some reason he didn't want Draco to see what he had been doing.

The blond cracked an eye open and looked around the room, he couldn't figure out where he was or why he was there. All he knew for sure what that his back hurt and he felt like his world had been shattered. When he turned his head to get a good look at his surroundings it all came tumbling back, there was Harry watching him from a few feet away. Draco swore under his breath as he remembered what he had done the night before.

The blond sat up, getting ready to face the consequences of his actions. The fact that Harry was there said something, maybe the golden boy didn't hate him, as he had feared. 'He doesn't even look mad, this could be a good thing.'

: I wouldn't hold my breath if I were you:

'You are me.'

: It's a figure of speech, moron:

Harry interrupted Draco's inner argument. "Hey" The lopsided grin he added to end of that made Draco light headed.

"Hey." Draco replied tentatively. He didn't want to press his luck by saying something stupid and having Harry run away again.

The raven-haired boy sighed and sat down next to Draco on the couch. He really planned on how to word this, he knew what he wanted to say but not how to say it. After a few minutes of silence Harry spoke up. He figured that he might as well start with the questions that had been asked. "Last night you asked me two questions." Draco jumped a bit at the sudden sound of Harry's voice but nodded in affirmation. "The first one, 'What are we?' doesn't really have an answer yet. We're no longer enemies but we aren't exactly friends. The second question about what I want took me a long time to come up with an answer." He left off at that point, struggling to come up with a good way to word the rest.

"And the verdict is?" Draco was getting flustered he needed to know.

""My we are impatient." Harry smiled at Draco teasingly.

Draco glared at Harry and the Gryffindor continued. "After a chat with Hermione and a startling revelation from me sketch book I figured out that…that I want you." Draco breathed a sigh of relief but that soon turned to fear when a nasty little thought crept into his mind. 'How does he want me?' However his fears were crushed before he had a chance to voice them. Harry continued his little speech.

"I realized that I've wanted you for a long time, I just didn't know what it meant. I don't want this to hurt what we already have. You've become a good friend over the past few weeks and I don't want to loose that. So if we're going to do this we're going to do this right. I'm yours and you're mine and nobody else's, got it?"

Harry looked at Draco expectantly and the Slytherin's face broke out into a smile. He launched himself at the Gryffindor and attacked him with kisses. When air became a problem Draco finally pulled back and looked at Harry while he caught his breath. As soon as he didn't need to struggle for air he said "Does that answer your question?" The two of them burst into laughter and they fell off the couch. They spent another 10 minutes exploring each other's mouths before Harry suddenly pulled back.

Draco was very upset by this and whined about his loss of Harry kisses. "What did u do that for? I was enjoying myself."

Harry smiled at his newly acquired boyfriend and answered "Because if I didn't we'd be late for breakfast and I'm hungry." The blond whipped his head around to look at the clock and gasped.

"I didn't think it was that late, I've got to take a shower before classes."

Harry nodded and kissed Draco one more time before getting up and moving towards the door. "I'll see you in class then."

Draco watched Harry's cute little butt walk out the door and wished he could spend more time snogging. Sadly he didn't have one so he got in order to get ready for the say.

**Scene**

_Have a 3 and click it! _


	9. Telling Ron

A/N: I'm figuring that by now if you don't know that Harry Potter doesn't belong to me then you're just a bit dumb or maybe you need a bit more sleep but in either case you're out of luck cause I'm too lazy to post my disclaimer again. In regards to the story this really isn't the best chapter of the entire fic but it needed to be written to get that pesky Ron issue out of the way. I promise some more Harry/Draco action in the next chapter so please don't get too upset that there isn't any in this one. Well, I'm going to go now back to my pathetic life filled with Drama and annoying people in order to let you get on with the story.

Chapter 9: Telling Ron

Harry walked into the great hall with a huge grin on his face. By the time he got to his house table quite a few people were looking at him, trying to figure out what was going on with the boy who lived. Ron even took time out of stuffing his face to stare quizzically at his best friend. "Harry, mate, are you ok?"

Harry just turned his grin towards the redhead and answered. "Yeah Ron, why do you ask?"

"Well, it's just that you came in last night all upset and wouldn't talk to anyone and then you were gone early this morning and you walk in here looking like you just got snogged. Did you?"

Everyone within hearing distance leaned in to hopefully hear the newest piece of gossip information. They were all disappointed when Harry turned to them all and said loudly. "Don't you people have anything better to do then listen to other people's private lives? Piss off and find something interesting about yourselves to talk about." The entire population of Hogwarts stared at their golden boy in shock after his little speech. He had, after all, never addressed the masses like that before and certainly not in a negative way. They all turned back to their breakfasts grumbling the entire time.

"Hey 'Mione, can I talk to you for a bit?" Hermione nodded and they both got up and left leaving a very left out Ron in their wake.

Harry pulled his bushy haired companion into the nearest empty classroom. "So I take it you talked to him." She pulled herself onto an old dusty desk and watched Harry from her seat. The boy still had a stupid smile on his face.

"Of course I talked to him." He too took a seat on one of the ancient looking worktables. It creaked slightly and he held on as it shook a bit for fear of it collapsing on him. To his extreme happiness it didn't and he continued with the conversation with an amused Hermione.

"Well? Am I going to get details or do you just plan to sit there and grin at me?" Harry rolled his eyes and told her what happened from when he walked into the room and found Draco asleep to him ending up in the great hall with a constant glow. "Are you going to keep it a secret?"

The raven-haired boy thought about the question for a moment before he answered. "Well, not that I don't want to shout it from the roof tops and all that but I think it would keep the gossip down and in effect keep Draco safer if it did remain unknown to the public."

The girl nodded in understanding. "What about Ron?" Harry frowned, in all honesty he hadn't thought about that.

"What do you think I should do?"

"Harry, Ron is your best friend. He loves you no matter what. He may be surprised at first but he'll get over it. Just make sure you tell him before he hears it from somewhere else."

The boy smiled in relief. "I'll have a talk with him later, thanks 'Mione." He gave her a hug and they made their way to transfiguration.

When he got there Ron still looked a little upset at being out of the loop so Harry leaned over to him and whispered that he'd tell him later. This seemed to cheer him up a great deal. The rest of the class went per usual; everyone was trying to turn their cushions into lamps. Hermione, as usual was the only one who was successful upon her first try. The rest of the day went by painfully slow to our young hero. He wanted to talk to Ron and go see Draco. What made it worse was that he couldn't even stare at his boyfriend during class because they didn't have potions till the next day.

Finally it was time to talk to Ron. After classes were over he grabbed his best friend and ducked into the first open room he could find.

"That was a bit dramatic." Ron said with a small smile on his face.

Harry chuckled a bit and answered, "I know but I wanted to get this done before I lost my nerve."

Ron put his hand over his heart and pulled a mock surprised face. "Harry, golden boy of Gryffindor Potter, losing his nerve? Never!" Harry shot him a look that plainly said 'this is serious you idiot!' so he did and signaled for Harry to proceed.

The seeker opened his mouth and out came everything that had been going on between the paintings and Draco. He spared his friend the gory details about making out but other then that he didn't leave anything else out. When he was finished he watched the boy in front of him carefully, bracing himself for what he thought was going to be an explosion.

"So let me get this straight, you're not?" Harry nodded. "And you're dating Draco Malfoy?" another nod. "And you paint?" a final nod. "Alright, now that we've got that worked out, I think I need to sit down."

Harry looked at his flustered friend in confusion. "Ron, you are sitting down."

The youngest Weasley boy answered in a distracted voice. "Oh, Ok."

Harry started to get worried that he had done the wrong thing by telling Ron so he tried to fix it. "I'm sorry if this makes you upset but he makes me happy and he's not who he was in the past. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner but there really wasn't anything going on until last night and this morning. I ca…"

"Harry, Shu-up!" Ron cut him off mid sentence. "I'm not mad at you, I'm just a bit thrown."

"Oh."

"Harry, you're my best friend and I love you like a brother. Whom you date and what your hobby is should affect that."

The two of them stood there and smiled at each other before embracing in a brotherly hug. It was a real Kodak moment. When they were done Harry started to laugh. Ron looked at him weirdly but joined in as if it were contagious. Life really is funny if you stop and think about it.

"I hope you know I have no idea what we're laughing about." The redhead stated between gasps of air.

"I just thought of what 'Mione will say when she finds out we had a moment."

"Oh Merlin! She'd want me to start getting sentimental with her." He made a face as he spoke that comment.

They spent the next few hours talking about Harry's relationship with Draco and Ron's relationship with Hermione. Half way through their conversation Ron glanced at his watched a yelped.

"We're almost late for dinner!"

The two of them stood and left for the great hall.

**SCENE**

Woot! for male bonding! Please review and tell me what you thought, I don't care if you loved it or hated it, I want to know! In fact you can just review to tell my your favorite color or ice cream flavor or season or what you ate for dinner today or what little Johnny down the street said to you last week that made you really upset. I'll take it all. I have no life and no one ever sends me emails so I'm always delighted to get a review from someone. So please, make my day and click that little button marked review and just say something!


End file.
